


Christmas pudding with cream

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: 100quills, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's worried about what draco has planned for christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas pudding with cream

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #73 hope  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and the diligent [](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/profile)[**severkarogueova**](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/) who keeps translating these into various foreign languages, only some of which I can sorta read. [*grins*] [another in the white series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5383). this has been sitting around on my hard drive for aeons. I was headed to a different spot, but since it's already grown a bit and this is a series, I decided to put this part up as is and write another bit next. Dedicated to three bdays: for the lovely [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/), the stupendous [](http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/profile)[**libby_drew**](http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/), and of course our dearest draco.

After eight more meals with Malfoy, Harry's starting to wonder if he's allowed to call him Draco now, because that's how he's begun to think of him. Which he does frequently these days, even when they're not in the same room. So often, in fact, that just the other day Ron joked about having flashbacks to sixth year what with the way Harry keeps on about Malfoy.

When he's not pondering proper manners surrounding monikers, Harry's trying to figure out how to invite Draco to do something that doesn't involve food. He discovered on their fifth dinner together, during which he very deliberately did _not_ wolf down his food, that Draco will stay at the table until Harry's done eating. The result of this is that Harry's started ordering bigger and bigger meals and adding on dessert in order to prolong their evenings as much as possible. And while Harry doesn't really need to worry about his waistline yet, he's rather certain he will if he keeps this up. Besides, he doesn't _like_ to eat so much food in one sitting. It reminds him too much of his Uncle Vernon.

Nevertheless, tonight Harry's ordered the biggest meal on the menu in hopes that before he's done, he'll have come up with a way of broaching the fact that tomorrow's Christmas. He's aware of the irony that after more than a week of conversation and pointed queries, it's something so simple that's stalling him. But then again, the earlier discussions were all about opinions and whys and wherefores. This though, this is personal and Harry's afraid he'll look the ninny trying to make sure that Draco has somewhere to have a Christmas meal or even worse, step on the famous Malfoy pride by crassly raising such a private matter. Despite all that, however, he's even more uncomfortable with the idea of Draco having no one to share some holiday cheer with and a niggling part of his brain has to admit the thought of not seeing Draco on Christmas feels wrong.

In the end, it's Draco that finally forces the question. While Harry's toying with his Christmas pudding, making elaborate designs with the cream on top and trying desperately to think of how to approach the issue, Draco smiles slightly and says, "Whatever it is, it's okay for you to ask, Potter."

Harry fumbles with his fork and it clatters against the plate. "It's just... I mean, what with your fa- That is I don't want to intrude, or cause -" Harry chokes to a stop when Draco puts a hand on his forearm.

"Harry, it's all right. Really."

Harry tries to speak, but can’t even remember what his query was. The warmth emanating from Draco's touch is spreading across his skin and all Harry can do is feel, his nerves jangling and so alive with Draco's magic skating across them.

Draco lets go of him to take a sip of his tea and raises a questioning eyebrow. Regaining a bit of his equilibrium, Harry murmurs, "Well, it's just that tomorrow's Christmas."

Draco's smile widens. "Yeah, I'd kind of noticed that," he answers, chuckling as Harry blushes.

Harry wants to ask, _What are you going to do? Are you going to be all right?_ yet finally settles for "No one should be alone on Christmas."

Draco's smile slips a bit when he answers, "Well, I imagine you'll be surrounded by plenty of people with ginger hair and I'll have a long floo conversation with Mother."

Relief washes through Harry, he hadn't been sure Draco had either the funds nor the permission for the international call. "I won't be at the Burrow for the entire day," Harry explains. "We could meet in the evening for a drink."

A frown creases Draco's forehead. "As much as I appreciate the offer, nothing's likely to be open."

Harry's quick to answer, "I thought, maybe you could come over to mine. Say around half seven."

The look of surprise that flashes across Draco's face is so rapidly replaced with polite inquiry that Harry isn't sure he actually read it correctly.

"I was under the impression from our conversations that your place is unplottable and heavily warded," Draco says.

"Of course it is." Harry's baffled as to what this has to do with anything. "But that doesn't mean I don’t have my friends over. I've just set the wards to recognise certain people as 'family'."

This time the expression of complete shock sticks around long enough for there to be no doubt that that is exactly what Draco's feeling. "Your wards will let me in?" he clarifies faintly.

"Well, yeah," Harry replies.

The shock is beginning to be edged with another emotion that looks like it might be hope. "Half seven tomorrow evening," Draco affirms. "I'll be there."

~tbc (maybe)


End file.
